<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just a little longer by TwistedSamurai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28092285">Just a little longer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedSamurai/pseuds/TwistedSamurai'>TwistedSamurai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Professional Boundaries [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But neither of them want to get out of bed, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Reno teases him for it, Rufus snores, Sort Of, They still have work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:14:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28092285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedSamurai/pseuds/TwistedSamurai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rufus and Reno have a calm and relaxing morning together, and neither of them want it to end. They can both agree that things like these, are things that they cherish.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reno/Rufus Shinra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Professional Boundaries [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just a little longer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reno rolled over a little at the sound of the alarm going off, burying his face into the warmth of the man beside him eve as he felt an arm reaching for the damn device. He felt the grumbling complaint from the blonde that he could do more to help than just cling to him, but Reno ignored it in favor of hugging Rufus closer to him once the alarm was silenced.</p><p>“You know clinging to me in the mornings like this doesn’t make it any easier to shut the alarm off or get out of bed.” Rufus’ voice was thick with sleep and Reno lifted his head a little, bright blue starting into tired cobalt for a moment as Rufus blinked sleep from his eyes. He could see already the irritation in those eyes though at the realization they would need to get up as his phone started to buzz.</p><p>He wasn’t having that- there was no way Rufus was going into work grumpy. Not after he had spent the night with Reno. The red head grinned slightly, leaning up to press a kiss to his lips. “No, you have morning breath.” Rufus tried not to laugh as Reno peppered his face with gentle kisses. “Reno stop it.”</p><p>“You’re already getting that irritated look in your eyes. I’m just helping you get rid of it is all.” Reno hummed, rolling a bit to lay on top of Rufus. “Morning breath… You got it too. An at least I don’t snore at night.” He teased, pressing his lips against Rufus’ neck as he scoffed.</p><p>“I do not snore.” Rufus argued, pushing him back a little so he could sit up and wrap his arms around Reno and pull him into a kiss. He could only feel his grin widening as he saw the still half awake look in Rufus’ eyes when they finally pulled away from one another. Reno moved off of him, and Rufus reached for his housecoat before realizing that it wasn’t sitting where he had left it last, pausing for a moment.</p><p>Reno chuckled a little, sliding off the sheets and grabbing it from where it had been tossed on the floor. Rufus held out a hand for it and Reno stared before sliding it onto his own shoulders with a low hum. “I’m gonna go start breakfast for it.” He said, innocence dripping from his voice as Rufus watched him tie the belt around his waist loosely.</p><p>“Shouldn’t you get pants on if you’re going out to the kitchen.” Rufus hummed. “Although it does look like this covers you pretty well.” Reno moved out of the way of the reaching arms, ignoring the playful smirk in favor of heading for the door. “Reno give that housecoat back.”</p><p>“Can’t hear ya boss I’m going to make breakfast!” Reno said over his shoulder with a wink before heading down the hall. He wrapped the housecoat a little tighter around himself, breathing in the smell of Rufus on the fabric as he made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen.</p><p>It was morning like this that had the red head whistling and completely relaxed, not even concerned about what was to be done that day. He grabbed the tv remote, not even looking as he hit the power button before setting it aside in favor of grabbing the eggs out of the fridge. As the news started in the background, he nearly tuned it out in favor of whisking the eggs for omelettes as he glanced over on occasion.</p><p>News on the clean up for Sector Seven, the updates about Rufus’ Inauguration and how well it had gone. All boring things, he mused as he cracked the eggs into the pan and dropped in the bacon. It was harder to hear now that things were starting to sizzle, and Reno was about to reach for the remote when someone snagged it from him.</p><p>“I am so sorry. Please, allow me. I do apologize if I end up distracting you at all as well, someone stole my robe so I can’t wear it.” Rufus’s voice was practically oozing with laughter as he turned the tv up and Reno scoffed slightly, rolling his eyes a bit as Rufus pressed against his back. “Bacon and eggs? It already smells delicious.” Rufus’ hair was soaking wet as he pressed a kiss to Reno’s cheek before he set the remote down and the red head had to do a double take to realize that Rufus had hopped into the shower before coming down.</p><p>And that he had only stepped out in a towel. That explained the robe comment.</p><p>Reno cleared his throat as he watched Rufus move to grab two coffee cups before reaching for the pot. His eyes lingers on the marks he could see on Rufus’ shoulder, the fading bruises and bites that littered his shoulders and trailed across his hips. There small clearing of his throat had Reno’s gaze snapping back up before he turned back to the food as a way to avoid the amused eyes looking at him.</p><p>“You’re terrible you know that. I can’t cook this without anything on- I’ll burn myself.” Reno replied teasingly, glancing over briefly as Rufus stirred his coffee for him. “Still don’t get how you can drink that stuff black. Just without anything in it- you know that’s what creamer is for right?”</p><p>“You just can’t handle it. You’re still better than Tseng’s sugar, but not by much.” Rufus rolled his eyes as he took a sip of his own black coffee, tapping the spoon against the edge of Reno’s cup a few times until blue eyes looked over again. “Is food done?”</p><p>“No. Go get dressed already.” Reno snorted. “It’ll be done by the time you get back down here.”</p><p>“Too bad. Because that’s not what I really wanted for breakfast.” Rufus murmured as he pressed one more kiss to Reno’s neck on his way past, purposely brushing over a mark he’d left there and Reno stilled for a moment, tilting his head a little. He grumbled as Rufus simply chuckled and headed back upstairs, focusing on the food in front of him.</p><p>By the time Rufus came back down, fixing his tie, Reno was setting everything onto plates. He’d made toast as well, and he glanced over, waving the butter knife. “See this right here? The dress pants, shirt, and tie? That’s pretty damn attractive. Why do you need to cover it all up?” He hummed, resting his hip against the counter as Rufus moved over.<br/>
“Now I need to go get dressed.” He smiled as he set the knife down in favor of grabbing Rufus’ tie, pulling him into a kiss.</p><p>“How can you when you’re stuck here?” Rufus put a hand on either side of him, the words a gentle whisper against the red heads lips. “I think I’m going to change your uniform to my housecoat. Make you work from home with me. Then I can keep you in bed and stare at you all day long.” He joked, and Reno laughed softly as he was kissed again, forcing himself to pull back and away from Rufus, who sighed softly.</p><p>They both needed to get ready for the day, as much as they wanted to lay in bed for a while longer. “Yeah. But if you do that, then when are we gonna do work?” He teased as Rufus moved to grab his food and Reno headed for the bedroom. “I don’t think Tseng would be thrilled if I showed up to the office in this. Or maybe he would. Think he’d find me as attractive?” He asked.</p><p>“On second thought, go change. I don’t want everyone else seeing you like this.” Rufus replied, resting his elbows on the table as he waited patiently for Reno. By the time the red head came down he was checking his phone, replying to what he could only guess were work emails. It was the one thing he and Tseng had in common but refused to admit- they were both workaholics.</p><p>“… Y’know that stuff can be done at the office.” He drawled, leaving his shirt completely unbuttoned as he sat down beside Rufus and grabbed his fork. Rufus glanced at him and merely rolled his eyes, but Reno smiled a little as he set his phone face down on the table before grabbing his fork. He didn’t even spare it a glance either as it buzzed, which only had Reno smiling wider as he started to eat.</p><p>There was silence for a little as they ate, neither of them quite ready to fully break the comfortable morning air with work talk at all. Reno shifted slightly, gently nudging Rufus into the table with his foot and smiling as Rufus gently kicked him back.</p><p>The silence stayed, until they were finished washing the dishes and Reno started to do up his shirt. Rufus was putting his shoes on, and he looked up to study the red head, who paused as he realized he was being watched, but didn’t stop until he had finished doing up the buttons.</p><p>“I wish we could always have calm morning like this.” Rufus said before Reno could tease him about staring. The red head raised an eyebrow slightly in surprise, waiting for a moment. Sure enough, Rufus continued. “Peaceful mornings. Just sitting together and eating. No worries…”</p><p>“Hey, if we had this all the time, then there would be nothing special about it.” Reno replied gently, moving over to gently brush his fingers along Rufus’ jaw and he paused as Rufus grabbed his hand to gently kiss his palm. “Wouldn’t trade it for the world either… C’mon. We gotta head to the office, before we’re late and Tseng starts calling.” He pulled back and Rufus nodded as he got up.</p><p>“If you’re free tonight, Reno… We could repeat this again tomorrow.” Rufus added as he pulled on his coat, and Reno nodded.</p><p>“Yeah. Sounds good to me, Rufus. So long as you don’t snore in my ear again.”</p><p>“I do not. Snore.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>